Tweenage Days
by Hyuuuuu
Summary: Alice and Julius have been turned into "tweenagers". Watch as the two try to overcome their crushes on each other and see how each role-holders embarass the two! Will Alice ever go back to her normal self? What about Julius? *Sequel to Our Baby Alice-chan
1. Chapter 1: Tweenagers, not teenagers!

**Seo Hyun here! It feels so good to start on a new story! XD I had a hard time coming up for this one. I ended choosing Tweenage Days because it sounded funny! XD jk! I have no idea why I choose it. . . Well, onto the story. This is a sequel to Our Baby, Alice-chan! So if you're reading this and haven't read the other one, read about Alice-chan first! ;D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tweenagers, not teenagers!<p>

_*HUFF, HUFF, HUFF*_

Ace's breath was getting louder and louder as he ran with two bundles in both of his arms. Those two bundles, to be exact, were Alice and Julius. Back at the circus, Black-san's whip accidently turned both of them into tweens. Now, Ace is on the run because he 'kidnapped' the two. They struggled under his grip and they all came tumbling down the hill.

"OW! GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Alice. Ace was lying on top of her while Julius was lying across from her on the grass. Alice kicked the knight in his 'precious part' causing him to fall over with watery eyes.

"Ah. . . That wasn't very nice," said Ace trying to control his tears from flowing out.

The little girl, no, the little teenager (or tween haha) stood up and went over to Julius. She looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked this because one, he looked a bit pale, two, he was around the same age as her, and three, he looked cute. Julius looked up at her and blushed as she helped him up. "Thanks," mumbled Julius.

When Ace finally got over the pain he looked at the two who were standing and staring at him.

"Woah. . ." Alice grew taller and her hair was long, reaching all the way to the end of her back. She wasn't wearing a dress anymore, but she had a pair of khaki shorts and a cute short sleeve hoodie, and baby blue sneakers on. She looked mad. As for Julius, his hair was long, all the way to the back of his knees. It was partially tied up, his shorter hair falling on his shoulders. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with clock designs on it, and wore black sneakers. He had a mad look on his face too and his eyes glared over at Ace.

"Are you a human trafficker?" asked Julius. He glared. Ace gave a small chuckle. "No I'm not. I'm your umm. . .Your onii-chan!" He said this in a cute way.

"We're not five you know," said Alice in disgust. She didn't like being treated as a baby. Unfortunately for them, they had no memory or recollection of what had happened earlier.

"Well, you we're five just a few days ago," said Ace with a laugh. "What did you say?" said Alice, her teal eyes glaring at him. "Nothing!" said Ace with a quick smile.

"By the way, what are your names?" asked Julius. He was curious to meet Alice. More like having a small crush forming. He blushed as he asked.

Alice smiled kindly at him and answered. "I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Ace! I'm a knight!" Alice and Julius gave a scoff.

"What kind of knight kidnaps teenagers like us?" asked Julius.

"Teenagers? What do you mean? You're nothing close to teens! You're both more like. . . hmm. . . tweenagers!" The knight laughed at himself as he invented this word.

Julius and Alice frowned before returning to their conversation. "What's your name then?" asked Alice.

Julius gave a small blush before answering. "Umm… My name is Julius Monrey, Nice to meet you." He extended his hand out to give a hand shake, until Ace ruined it.

"Awww, how adorable!" Ace smiled and he shoved Julius towards Alice. Julius didn't have time to react.

"Ack!"

"Oooo! Julius, you're really a man!" Ace laughed. When Ace pushed the two, Julius fell on top of Alice completely. Alice opened her eyes and found a pair of lips on hers. It was Julius.

_A kiss. . . a KISS? _Julius immediately jumped off of the girl and started mumbling apologies before kicking the knight into the shin. Alice was dazed and she just sat on the grass, touching her lips.

"Did you just?" Alice just stopped. She and Julius were blushing. Then their blushes turned into anger.

They looked at Ace with fiery eyes. "YOU'RE DEAD," they deadpanned. They ran after the knight who was too swift and ran away. With Ace being directionally challenged, he got the two tweens lost in the forest near the amusement park.

"Where did he go?" asked Alice, huffing as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I don't know. For some reason, I feel like we met him before," said Julius, wiping sweat off too as he frowned.

**Meanwhile:**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ADORABLE ALICE-CHAN!" cried Peter. Every role-holder that was fighting in the circus tent went looking together for the two.

"What did you do Black-san?" asked Nightmare. He was confused. _I thought that she would go back to normal. . . maybe his whip is defected?_

"I don't f****** know! Why do you d*** b****** keep asking me?" said Black-san with irritation.

"Well we better find Julius quick because clocks will start to pile up," said Gray thinking about the pile of paperwork he would have to do for each clock. He gave a big sigh.

"This would have never happened if you didn't open fire White," said Blood, sneering at Peter who was still complaining about Alice's whereabouts.

"We want to play when we find onee-san!" said the twins. No one really saw their forms except for Peter and the twins. The rest of them were all too distracted to notice the change.

"My carrot cake and tea must be already finished. . .Now my cake might be burning right now," sighed Elliot. He prepared the cake so that it would finish when they got home from the circus. But now it was too late and it probably burned.

"We would like to go back to the castle! Our feet are starting to hurt!" complained Vivaldi. She wasn't use to walking so much outside. "Peter, when you find Alice bring her to the castle. And if you find Ace, don't even bother bringing him back." Vivaldi said this with violence in her eyes. She smiled once more and left the group to go home.

"No way! We're going to take them both back to clover tower!" said Gray. He was tired of everyone taking Alice away.

"Well, I'm going you guys! I know that Alice and Julius must be safe somewhere away from that stupid knight," said Boris. He was bored and tired. He waved them good-bye as he dragged Pierce along with him. Gowland smiled. "Fine, let's go. Bye!" He gave a glare to Blood and left group as well.

Now, it was just Peter, the mafia, and the clover tower residents who were on the search for Alice and Julius.

"I'm really tired, plus the sun is starting to set," said Alice. They have been walking around in circles trying to find civilization, but it was no use.

"Okay then, let's just find a place near an open area," said Julius a tint of blush still on his cheeks.

The eleven year old smiled as the thirteen year old grabbed her hand and they rested under a tree. Soon, sleep swept over the two.

"Perfect," said Nightmare. He sensed the two and disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, where did Nightmare go?" asked Elliot. He usually felt a cold aura from behind, but it disappeared. Gray looked. "I don't know. . . he probably ran away back to the tower."

* * *

><p><strong>This took soo long! My computer was really slow today. . . and i have no idea why! XP Well, how was the first chapter? This sequel will be more revolved around the younger role-holders (like Boris, etc). Also, i decided that it should be an AliceXJulius fanfic! *squeal!* XD Don't worry! There will be small situations here and there with other role-holders hehehe! any suggestions?<br>**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Manliness

**Seo Hyun here! I just realized that I had a few errors in role-holders in my story (I mixed them up)! sorry about it! Well, everyone keeps saying I update fast. . . I have a secret to it. . . I'm on summer vacation still and my car is . . umm. . unusable right now. :D So I'm sitting at home every day like a lazy bum coming up with ideas for my fanfics ;) Hehehe! XD Well, back to the story! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Manliness<p>

Both of the tweens fell fast asleep on each other under the tree. A soft breeze blew in the wind and in front of them appeared Nightmare.

"I see that both of you are sleeping," smirked Nightmare. Another soft breeze blew in and Nightmare disappeared into thin air.

A weird fog like smoke thing covered the whole area. It was really green and blue in color and nothing could be seen in sight.

Alice coughed for a moment; the air was making her a bit dizzy. "Where am I?" She talked to herself. Then figure appeared. It was Julius. "Alice? Is that you?" Alice came closer and nodded her head. She grabbed Julius's hand. "I'm scared. Where are we?" Julius blushed and then took a look around.

Suddenly, Nightmare appeared; he was hovering above the two. "Hello there, you two are in the dream realm right now."

"Ahh!" They both were startled by Nightmare's appearance.

"Who are you?" asked Julius with a glare. Alice looked at him strangely. _Just like Ace, he looks familiar as well. . . And I feel like I've met Julius before, too. This is all too strange. . ._

"I'm Nightmare! You guys really don't remember anything do you?"

They looked at him with strange eyes again. Nightmare was about to give out a sigh before hacking out blood. *BLECH!*

"Ack!"

The blood had split all over Alice's short sleeve hoodie while some of it sprayed out at Julius's pants. "What's wrong with you?" asked Alice she quickly started wiping off the blood from her shirt, while Julius shook his pants to remove the blood. None of them bothered to help Nightmare up.

"I'm a sickly incubus," smiled Nightmare. _That should ring a bell! They know that for sure!_

"A sickly incubus? What the hell?" said Julius in disbelief. Alice was just disgusted with the blood that was all over her cute hoodie. "But Julius, I feel like we've met him before!" she tried to convince the thirteen year old. He blushed and gave in, giving Nightmare a chance to explain. "Fine, explain all of this then. Why did that Ace guy kidnapped us and what happened in that circus tent."

Nightmare smiled. "Well, you see…." (I don't want to write it all out!)

**An hour later of explanation and debate:**

"Woah… so we really aren't this age?" asked Alice. She stared at Julius. _I can't believe I lived with him, Gray, and Nightmare! _

"So I'm supposed to be twenty one while Alice is sixteen?" asked Julius. It was so weird just imagining him older and Alice as well. He blushed just at the thought of Alice being older.

"Yup! Oh, it seems like you guys are waking up! I'll see you guys later!" said Nightmare. He already disappeared. Everything in that dream realm seemed like it was falling apart.

"Julius!" Alice started to disappear. "Alice!" Julius tried to reach out, but it was no use.

A bright light shined into both of the tweens faces. They looked at each other with confused faces.

_GROWL!_

Alice's stomach was hungry. She blushed and apologized, but Julius just smiled. Then rustling noises came from the bushes. Julius already put Alice behind him. "Who's there?"

The bushes rustled even more and then pop! Boris came out with Pierce.

"NYA! Stay away from me!" cried Pierce. He didn't see and crashed into the two tweens.

"OW! GET OFF!" they both yelled in unison. They blushed but then they pushed Pierce off.

"Hey! Wait! Alice, Julius? Is that you guys?" Boris looked at them and inspected them. He sniffed them really closely and then smiled. "It is you guys! I can recognize those scents from anywhere!"

"Wait. . . is that you. . .Boris?" said Alice, trying to remember the names that Nightmare used in his explanation.

"Yup! You guys look. . youthful. . ." said Boris with a grin. He looked at Julius and Alice again. _Ohhh. . . It seems like the clockmaker has a crush on Alice-chan! _He knew because they were standing so close to each other and held hands. "It seems like Julius wants to take you out on a date!" said Boris bluntly.

They blushed and let go of each other turning away. "I do not!" growled Julius.

Boris smiled again. _Ohhh, they're going through puberty . . . it's the rebellious stage. . . sooner or later he has to confess. . . hehehe!_

"Why don't we go to the amusement park guys? Just for fun, no dates! You can even pick on the stupid dormouse too!" said Boris as he picked up Pierce by the collar.

"What? chu~ I don't wanna die!" cried Pierce. "Shut up!" said Boris he punched him and smiled at the two tweens again.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Why not?" Boris's smiled grew wider. He dropped Pierce and dragged the two towards the amusement park and was already headed for the super coffee jet coaster.

_This'll definitely make Julius embarrassed and make him puke too!_ Boris laughed to himself, plotting the evil plan.

Alice didn't mind at all and loved riding roller coasters. (Considering she rode this one as a five year old without puking! haha!) On the other hand, Julius was turning pale and his cheeks were tinted green.

"Julius? Are you alright?" asked Alice who was concerned.

"I'm alright," said Julius hesitantly. Boris grinned. "Oh, are you scared Julius?" He froze when Boris said 'scared'.

"You're scared?" Alice looked like she was about to laugh at the thirteen year old. _No! I have to look strong in front of Alice!_ thought Julius. But all he did was stay silent.

Boris prodded his cheeks laughing at him. "Come on Julius! Be a man! Manliness is the key to bravery!" he said this with a tease. Julius scowled. "I'm NOT scared! I'll ride it!" He took Alice's hand and dragged her to the coaster seats. Boris smiled at the two. _Accomplished!_

**Five minutes later:**

"Julius, you don't look so good," said the eleven year old, not even dizzy from the ride.

"I'm alri—" then Julius ran over to the trashcan and started puking out everything he had. Alice held up his hair as Boris laughed on the floor. Then Gowland came in.

"Hey there! Oh, Boris, is that Alice and Julius?" Still laughing on the floor in tears, Boris managed to say a very weak "yes".

"It's alright Julius! It's just a ride!" said Gowland with tease in his voice. Suddenly a memory flashed into Julius mind as he was puking. He stopped and wiped his mouth and glared at the old man.

"I know it's just a ride, **Mary**," said Julius in a serious tone. Gowland blushed and his eyes started to turn into fire. "I'm warning you kid—"

"Mary Gowland, I really want to ride the merry-go-round," said Julius, cobalt eyes glaring at the old man. Then he heard Alice giggling. Her giggles started to turn into laughs like Boris. "Your name is Mary? HAHAHAHA!" She laughed so hard, that she was on the floor with Boris. Julius smirked at Gowland.

Gowland, amazingly, kept his composure and did a comeback. "Oh so you think my name is like a girl's? What about you Julius, you're a girl yourself! Alice was braver than you and you puked!" He scoffed at Julius, smiling. Then, he realized that his decision to retort was a bad one.

Julius went all red. Alice and Boris stopped laughing and saw Julius going red from embarrassment.

"Julius! It was just a joke," said Alice who was smiling. Julius didn't take it so well though and he ran off.

"Julius! Come back! I was just kidding! Please!" Gowland chased after the boy but he already left the park. Boris stayed with Alice. "Don't worry Alice! He's gonna show up sooner or later! It's already sunset."

Alice felt sad and pretty guilty for laughing. "Really?"

Boris smiled. "Really!"

Gowland sighed. "The days when I have a good comeback, I make a kid feel embarrassed and run off. . ." He turned to Alice. "You can stay with Boris for the night. It's not safe to go looking for Julius yet." Alice nodded. "Okay then. . ." She looked pretty sad and alone.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm here for you," said Boris with a grin. He slung his arm over his shoulder and took her to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Poor Julius! All he wanted to do was look brave and cool in front of Alice! hahaha! XD I already have an idea forming for Julius and the twins hehehe! :) But I should put in some of the role-holders first! hooray! any suggestions? Next chapter: Boy Talk<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Boy Lesson 1

**Seo Hyun here! I'm so hungryyy! We're going to have galbi for lunch, I can't wait! XD Okay, so back to the story. Julius gets embarrassed and now Alice is left alone with Boris. . . Where shall Julius go? hehehe! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Boy Lesson #1<p>

The thirteen year oldboy ran off without a word. He ignored Gowland who was still chasing after him.

_I can't believe she laughed at me. . .This is so embarrassing! _Little Julius didn't know what to think. He really wanted to look cool in front of Alice, but his chances were ruined by Boris and Gowland. He didn't even know where he was running.

_Trip!_

Julius fell to the ground and landed in front of a gate. It was the hatter's mansion. Julius rubbed his knee and looked up. Two figures were blocking the sunset and cast a shadow over him.

"Who are you?" asked Julius he glared at them, trying to look menacing. But he was wrong to glare at the two. "You don't recognize us?" asked the two figures. They held scythes in their hands, one pair was blue, and the other one was red.

"Dee and Dum?" questioned Julius. (When Nightmare explained their situation, he and Alice had to remember the names that he gave out to them).

"Brother! The clockmaker remembers us!" said Dee. "Why don't we take him inside?" said Dum, with a smile planted onto his face. "Wah?" But before Julius could protest, the twins were already dragging him inside of the mansion.

Another memory hit Julius. "Ugh, don't tell Blood is here," groaned Julius. His hatred for the mafia boss was re-sparked by the memory that he received. The twins smiled. "Boss is here, but he's in his study room. Why don't we play first?" The twins were around the same age as Julius, but older by 2 years. Julius groaned again as the twins dragged him into their room.

**Back at the amusement park:**

Alice was already sniffling because she felt so guilty for laughing at Julius and Gowland. Boris gave a small frown. "It's okay Alice! He'll be okay!" But this made things worse. The eleven year old got emotional and started to cry. Boris's ears and tail twitched.

"Ah! Please don't cry! Don't cry!" pleaded Boris, but it made things worse. "I'll let you ride another roller coaster?" he bribed, but she kept on crying. _This is so much harder. . . it was way more easier to please her as a five year old._

_*GROWL*_

Alice stopped her tears and looked down, blushing. Boris smiled. "Oh, so you're hungry? Why don't we grab a snack?" Before she could protest, Boris dragged her to the kitchen and pulled out some raw fish.

"Let's have some sushi!" said Boris. He shoved a whole plateful of raw fish and rice towards the eleven year old girl. The girl looked at him and then let out a small chuckle.

"Why are guys so weird?" she took a few bites of the fish before Boris interrupted.

"What do you mean guys are weird?" he glared at her with suspicion.

Alice pondered for a moment. "Well, I mean that guys are just complicated. I don't get them."

Boris frowned. "Guys are definitely not complicated; its girls who are complicated." he used his tail to point towards Alice. She frowned too and shook her head. "No, guys are way more complicated. Look at Julius for example: I don't get why he ran off!"

Boris gave out a small laugh. "Oh Alice, Alice; it seems like you do not understand the mind of boys. It is so simple, that girls like you cannot comprehend it." Alice's cheeks went a bit red.

"What do you mean by that Boris?" said Alice gritting her teeth.

"I mean that girls are just, just, insensitive of guys' feelings," said Boris nonchalantly. Suddenly, Alice slammed her chopsticks onto the table.

"INSENSITIVE? HOW AM I INSENSITIVE TO JULIUS? I TRY MY BEST TO LOOK GOOD IN FRONT OF HIM!" shouted Alice. The air went really quite. Boris blinked at her first. And then his mouth opened. Then it closed. Alice was still huffing and Boris started laughing.

"Alice! So you do confess! You really like Julius?" laughed Boris. He finally got it out of the eleven year old. Alice sat down and blushed, picking at her chopsticks.

"No-no-no," she stammered. "I do not. . . maybe." she was already mumbling, turning red from embarrassment. The cat boy chuckled. "Hahaha! Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me!" _Ah! How cute of them . . . I can't believe that they would act like this at this age! _

"Say! When did you form your little crush on him?" asked Boris, trying to dig deeper in to the girl's feelings. Alice blushed and continued eating the fish. "Come on! Tell me! I'll give you some advice!" Alice's ears perked up when Boris said 'advice'. She looked at him with suspicion before giving in.

"I-I. . . I had a crush on him when I first saw him at the circus tent," she blushed and continued eating. After she swallowed her fish she asked. "So what advice can you give to me?" Alice was really curious and wanted Julius to take more notice of her.

Boris grinned evilly. _Ooo! This is just too easy! I should find Dee and Dum later hehe!_ "Oh so you want advice?"

Alice fumed. "Yes! You said you would give me advice if I told you when I had a crush on him!" Boris smiled. "Okay okay! No need to get angry! Puberty getting to you?" he said teasingly. Alice blushed and kicked his shin from under the table.

Boris winced and rubbed his shin. "Okay! I see you're fine!" he said quickly.

"Advice!" commanded Alice. She was eager to understand the mind of boys.

"Yes, the advice. So boy lesson number one: Guys always try to look brave in front of girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you notice if a guy doesn't feel like doing something, he still does it to look brave and manly in front of a girl!" said Boris with a grin.

Alice thought for a moment. "So you mean Julius didn't like the roller coaster?"

Boris nodded his head. "Yup."

Alice stared in horror, realizing her mistake. "Wait! So I shouldn't have let him ride it?" The girl was on verge of tears, thinking she made a huge mistake.

Boris laughed. "No, no Alice! You didn't! Always test a guy's braveness and manliness! Make him do the weirdest and scariest things you can think of!"

Alice thought for a moment. _But, wouldn't Julius be scared? I don't really care for bravery. . . _Alice didn't want to be "misguided" and wanted to follow Boris's advice.

_If she takes all of my advice, I'll be dead laughing on the ground by the end of this week! _Boris snickered to himself. He had such a good time teasing the two tweens.

"Okay then, I'll do it! I'll make him go through the haunted mansion when he comes back!" Boris snickered again before hiding it. "Good, good! That's it Alice!" He gave a hug to her and nearly suffocated her to death. "Let-me-go!" said Alice, her face turning blue.

"Oh! Sorry Alice!" said Boris. He knew that tomorrow would be an interesting day.

"Boris, if you don't mind… ummm… can you be like my teacher on boys?" asked Alice sheepishly. She looked down at the ground while saying this.

Boris smiled, an evil plot forming. "Oh yes! yes! I would love to help you!" He smiled once again.

"Thank you Boris!" she hugged him.

_No, thank you Alice! Now I have something to do before you guys turn back to normal!_ thought Boris. He smiled once more at the eleven year old.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I think I turned Boris into some evil babysitter sort of person XD Well, sorry for the updates.. . . i know I usually update earlier, but I got distracted after eating lunch. . . more like dragged back to school to help set up for orientation. XP Well, I got back home at 6pm and I went straight to my laptop! yeah! :D So now what happens to Julius? hehehee! any suggestions? stay tuned! next chapter: possibly a girl talk with the twins!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Lesson 1

**Seo Hyun here! :D I feel like I haven't updated. . .(it's strange for me updating at night hehee). Well I would like to thank crazzy2000 for giving a good suggestion! It helped with my writer's block I had throughout the day! Well, please enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Girl Lesson #1<p>

"LET ME OUT!" shouted Julius. He was tied up in the bloody twin's room and they were really showing off an evil aura.

"Aww Julius! Why do you have to be so loud?" said Dee with a teasing voice. He pulled out his knife and pointed it towards his forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of!" said Dum, pulling out his knife as well and pointed it at his throat.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE EARLY!" shouted the thirteen year old. Julius was panicking and he struggled but it didn't help. Dum started to push against his knife towards his neck. A small trickle of blood slid down his throat, making Julius go pale.

Right before they could do anymore damage to the young clockmaker, Elliot barged into the room.

"Who did you guys take this time?" yelled the hare. He had heard from several maids that the gatekeepers took a young boy into their room. Elliot's eyes went wide open. "JULIUS? Is that you?" he couldn't believe that Julius really did turn into a thirteen year old.

Julius was already pale and shouted at him. "YES! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" More blood started to spill down.

"Oi! Stop doing that! You're gonna kill him!" Elliot already rushed over to the boy. The twins took their knives off of him and frowned at the hare. "Stupid sissy rabbit!" said Dee. "You always ruin the game!" said Dum. They both frowned again and left the room.

"Phew! You were really lucky this time Juli—" Elliot panicked and stopped talking because Julius already passed out. Elliot pressed against his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Great. . . now I have more work to take care of," mumbled Elliot as he dragged Julius into the kitchen to clean him up.

**About 30 minutes later:**

Julius's vision was all hazy. He moaned for a moment and woke up. "Ugh. . Where am I?" He shook himself to clear his head and looked around the room. It was an elegant office space with a desk piled up with four stacks of papers. Behind those stacks, was a hare. "Is that you. . . umm. .. Peter?" asked Julius. He was trying to remember his name.

Elliot sighed and groaned. "Do I really look like that idiot rabbit? It's me ELLIOT!" He really had a grudge against Julius for locking him up back then.

"Elliot?" Julius was confused. _I didn't know that Elliot wasn't a rabbit…_

Elliot put his pen down and pounded the table with his fists. "Yes it's me, Elliot! The guy you locked up for breaking his best friend's clock!" Elliot was reminiscing the day Julius locked him up. He was already seething with anger, but the thirteen year old boy still had no clue.

"I locked you up? I don't think that is possible considering I'm just thirteen years old," said Julius with a nonchalant tone. Elliot smacked his forehead. _I forgot. . . he's thirteen, so he probably doesn't really remember anything. . . did he forget about Alice?_

"Wait. . . don't you remember Alice?" Elliot was curious to see if the clockmaker had forgotten everything.

Julius blushed when Elliot said her name. "Umm. . . yes. . ," he mumbled. Elliot looked him suspiciously. "Where is she right now?"

"I left her. . I mean she's at the amusement park," Julius blushed even more. Elliot already figured out the boy. He was too easy to read. "Ohh… I see. . . Did you take her out on a. . you know. . . a date?"

Julius blushed and didn't respond. Elliot smiled. "Do you like Alice-chan?" Elliot added an unnecessary –chan at the end, but it made her sound cute, making Julius look down at the floor and blush even harder.

"Hahaha! Oh how it feels good to be young!" said Elliot with a laugh. He forgot his grudge against Julius for a moment.

Julius looked up at the laughing hare. "Elliot. . . do you know anything about. . . girls?" He said this so shyly. Elliot kind of jumped out of his seat. _I'm not sure myself. . . the only experience I've had with girls was in high school when I dated two faceless girls. . . and when Alice came into Wonderland. . ._

Julius looked up at the man with pleading eyes. Elliot gave in. "Fine! I'll help teach you about girls then."

Julius's eyes lit up with excitement and more color came to his face. "Really? So you're going to be my teacher on girls?" He was eager to impress Alice.

Elliot had a light tint of pink on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sort of. . " That was a good enough answer for the young boy. He actually smiled. "Thank you so much Elliot!" He went up to the hare and shook his hands up and down really fast. Elliot couldn't help but laugh and go with the flow. _Maybe Julius isn't so bad after all. . ._

"Your welcome, but first I have to finish up this pile of paperwork," he used his eyes to point at the four stacks of paperwork that Blood had dumped on him.

"Awww. . ." Julius looked so disappointed. Elliot sighed and couldn't help it. "Fine, why don't I give you a quick lesson on girls then."

Julius smiled. "Yes!" Elliot really found this unusual. _Julius is the type who's gloomy, quiet, and doesn't really express happiness to everyone. But since this is for Alice, he must be really happy. This reminds me of my younger days. . . Argh! I feel like an old man….._ (How old is Elliot?) XD

"Okay, then! Girl Lesson number one: girls love it when guys compliment them," said Elliot with a stern face on. (He tried to keep himself from smiling and laughing at Julius)

"Does that mean I have to lie?" Julius said with an innocent look on his face. Elliot blushed. "No, no! I mean like give her a compliment on her clothes or something. Be honest!" Julius thought for a moment. _So it doesn't matter if the compliment is nice or not? This is weird. . but I'll go along with it. _"Why are girls so complicated. . ."

"I don't know, just be honest to Alice!"

"I think I get it." He stared at Elliot. "Teach me more!"

"Argh! But I'm behind on paper work! Why don't you read this book?" He tossed a this thick book to Julius.

On the cover it said "7 Signs of a Young Healthy Relationship".

Julius blushed. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it while I'm finishing up paper work," said Elliot. He wasn't even looking at Julius. Julius sighed. "Fine…"

Elliot looked at him and gave a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I'm done writing! I felt really lazy today that I couldn't even concentrate on writing! XP Well, i hope this chapter was good... Now that Julius and Alice both have 'teachers' on girls and guys, what will the outcome of the lessons be? watch as the lessons continue on... next chpt: how do you kiss? taught by boris. .. bwahaha! XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Lesson 2

**Seo Hyun here! It's been sooo long since I've updated guys (for me this is long!)! I'm sorry! First, I got in trouble so my laptop was confiscated for 3 days and I could only read from my ipod (sad face!) and then, yesterday and today, my older sis (who's in college) made me do summer hw! It was pure torture… she finally let me off when I completed two chapters of my work… haha… Well, I wanna make it up to you all by updating 3 chapters! 2 for tweenage days and 1 for alice's heart! ;D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Boy Lesson #2<p>

Alice had slept on Boris's bed for the night. But what she didn't know was where Boris slept.

"Mmm…" Alice moaned. She turned over and hugged something really soft. It was too soft to be a pillow so she opened her eyes to see what she was hugging.

"EW!" She cried and Alice pushed Boris off the bed. She clutched onto a pillow and covered her chest. "PERVERT!" She then threw the pillow onto Boris who snapped out of his sleeping spell.

"Ow! Why are you so loud this early in the morning?" asked Boris. He rubbed his stomach, which was kicked by the eleven year old.

"You slept with me in the same bed!"

"So what? Nothing's wrong with that." Boris shrugged it off as it was nothing. Alice blushed. "But I'm only eleven and the only person I would sleep with would be—" Alice stopped talking. Boris grinned and poked her cheek. "Sleep with?"

Alice blushed pushed him away. "Nevermind! You know what I mean!" She hopped off the bed and began looking for her day clothes. The nightgown that Gowland gave her wasn't exactly something she would stay in for a long time. It was very frilly and lacy with ribbons everywhere. Alice was a tomboy (rebellious age haha) so she really hated these kind of clothing.

"What are doing Alice?" Boris peered at her. Alice was walking around looking for her shorts and hoodie shirt but they were nowhere to be found.

"I'm looking for my clothes. What did you do to them?" she pulled his shirt and gave him an evil glare. She was quite intimidating, even if she was shorter and younger than Boris. Boris smiled, though.

"I didn't do anything… maybe," said Boris smiling.

"Why did you take my clothes? I don't want to be stuck wearing frilly and girl things!" she cried.

"Why not? All guys love girly girls!" said Boris. Alice stopped complaining. She stared at him with interest.

"Really? So Julius likes girly girls?"

"Yup! Boy lesson number two: Guys love to see girls wear dresses and girly things all the time!" said Boris. He grinned as Alice stopped searching for her clothes.

"Okay…. Boris… since you're my teacher, can you help pick clothes out for me?" asked Alice with a shy voice.

Boris smiled again. "Yes, I'll help you! Let's go to the shopping center in town!" He already dragged Alice, who was still wearing the frilly and lacy nightgown. "AHH!"

5 minutes later:

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" whined Boris. Alice threw a giant rock at his head. They already arrived at the boutique shop.

Alice frowned and yelled at him. "That was for dragging me in my nightgown! I'm not even wearing shoes!" She kicked him in the shin with her bare feet and it hurt as much with her shoes on. "OUCH!" Boris calmed her down. "Okay, okay! Sorry! Here, let me pick out some clothes for you!" He made Alice sit down on a cozy and huge couch in front of the dressing rooms.

"Fine, you better be quick, I don't like being in these kinds of stores for so long," said Alice with a frown.

Boris zipped through the store quickly, picking out clothes that he would like to see on her. About 10 minutes later, he came with a stack of dresses and outfits.

"You want me to try on all of these clothes?" said Alice with her mouth open.

"Yes! You need to try on girly things Alice! You're already eleven! Shouldn't kids in puberty like these things?" Alice blushed and frowned. She gave him a kick on his shin before grabbing a few of the clothes into the dressing room.

"Ouch! That's my student!" he said with a smile.

Alice opened the door and stepped onto the small pedestal. (When did I put that there?)

"Wow! You look….you look…." Boris couldn't say it.

"I look what?" Alice blushed, thinking that it didn't look good on her. "No, you look so cute!" Boris finally said. He hugged her. Alice looked at the mirror and smiled at herself.

Alice was wearing a cute yellow sun dress with a fashionable white belt around her small waist. To top it off, she wore a white sun hat with a sunflower on it and red sandals.

"See Alice? If you wear like this everyday, I guarantee that Julius will be with you!" Boris said with a grin.

Alice smiled again and said nothing, but gave a small nod to the cat boy before going into the dressing room again to change.

Boris snickered to himself. He pulled a small note out of his pocket and re read it:

_Boris!_

_Julius is staying at mansion and Elliot is teachin' him about girls! it's hilarious! we also overheard from Blood that Vivaldi is holding a ball in a week. Keep teachin' Alice about boys! hahaha! this is going to be so funny!_

_Dee and Dum._

The note was crumpled and although the handwriting was terrible, Boris could still read it. Boris laughed again before Alice stepped out of the dressing room wearing a skirt and tank top. "Is something wrong Boris?" she frowned.

"No-nothing!" said Boris with a smile. "Well, how do I look?" asked Alice. She twirled around before standing in front of the mirror. "Oh this looks good on you! Add this cardigan to make it look cuter!" Boris smiled. (Is boris some kind of fashion designerhaha?) This probably continued all the way until noon when it was time for lunch.

The two of them sat on some wooden benches just outside of a coffee cafe. Boris held a bunch of shopping bags in one hand while holding a fish sandwhich in the other. "Phew! These teaching makes me tired!" Alice reacted quickly. "What? what do you mean? You won't teach me anymore?"

Boris chuckled at the small girl. "No, no! I'm just saying I'm wiped out from shopping! I really, really, do love teaching you Alice," said Boris; he emphasized on 'really'. Alice smiled as she sipped on a mocha latte.

_I would never want to stop teaching you Alice... only a week left hehehe. _Boris smiled to himself before eating the last of his sandwhich.

* * *

><p><strong>I was typing this at mach speed! I was soooo happy to start writing fanfics again! I missed my laptop so much! :DDD Well, I kind of felt like I would rush things if Alice asked about kissing, so i went to clothes instead... I felt like Boris was a fashion designer of some sort hahaha! XD Well, any suggestions for the next chapter? (Better be quick, cuz i'm updating in an hour hehehe!) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Dupre and Girl Lesson 2

**Seo Hyun here! I'm sorry again! I was gonna update yesterday night… but…. (Flashback) I had my car fixed already this past week, but I ended babysitting my five year old cousin (inspiration for Alice-chan haha) yesterday night. She did not want to sleep…so I couldn't finish any chapters! arrhhh! And today… I went mountain biking… it really relieves stress haha :D I will make this chapter a bit longer, kay? ;) Well please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Dupre and Girl Lesson #2<p>

Julius had fallen asleep after reading the book that Elliot handed to him. His body was all over the couch in Elliot's office and his hair was delicately placed on the arm of the couch.

Elliot stretched his arms and finally put his pen down, giving out a big yawn. "I finally finished! Probably already morning by now…. Hey Julius—" He stopped talking and saw the sleeping tween. He smiled. "I guess the lessons will have to wait…." As soon as he said this a figure appeared in the doorway.

"What lessons might they be Elliot?" asked a cool and low voice. It was Blood. He held his hat in one hand while the other hand held onto the door knob of the door.

"Uh nothing boss!" said Elliot. He didn't want Blood to know that Julius was staying here. Oh no! Julius!

Blood had already taken notice of the clockmaker who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Elliot…"

"Ye-yes boss?" Elliot gave a small gulp before Blood sat next to the sleeping boy and stared at him intensely.

"Who might this little boy be?"

"Umm….It's…" Elliot didn't want Blood to know that it was Julius. It was bad enough that Blood tried to kill him in his adult form. "It's….."

Then Julius woke up, and jumped away from the couch and fell onto the floor. "Ouch! What's going on Elliot?" He stopped talking and stared at Blood with mean cold eyes.

"Blood…"

"Oh I see who it is now," said Blood with a smirk. "Julius, might I ask you why you are here in my mansion?" He was giving out a dangerous aura, but Julius wasn't scared at all.

"Um boss, it's my fault I was just trying to um help him!" said Elliot with a nervous laugh.

"What kind of help were you giving him?" asked the mafia boss. Julius blushed and looked down at the ground. Blood's eye brow arched up in curiosity and then already figured it out. _Alice and Julius were together…. something must have happened._

Blood gave out a small chuckle and his expression lightened.

"Boss?" Elliot seemed confused on his reaction. Blood kept on giving out a low chuckle before straightening himself out.

"It seems like you need help with Alice," said Blood. Julius blushed. "N-n-no! No I don't!" He stammered and gave an angry glare at both Blood and Elliot.

"Oh you don't? Well, I happen to know the young lady very, very well. If you don't need then I'll be off," said Blood as he stood up and started to go towards the door.

A small squeak came from Julius. Blood turned around and smiled. "What was that Julius?" Julius blushed and mustered up the courage to face him. "I need you're help with Alice. Please." It wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough for the mafia boss to smile even more.

"If you needed help, just ask. Come to my office," said Blood and he lead the thirteen year old boy out of the office. Elliot started to follow, but Blood stopped him.

"You," pointed Blood. "You will be revising all of my paperwork that's already sitting outside of my office. Please be finished within two cycles." (Cycles: since the days aren't consistent) Blood waved him off and closed the office door.

Elliot gave out a sigh. "Just when I was about to have fun with Julius…."

Julius sat in Blood's office with a nonchalant face on. He didn't trust the man since he already had some memories of Blood in his adult form. Blood sat at his dark wooded desk and took off his top hat. He stared at the boy.

"What do you want to know about the young miss?" asked Blood. His face didn't look as excited as before when he was in Elliot's office. It actually had an annoyed look. Julius frowned and didn't say anything.

Blood coughed. "Do you like Alice?" he was so blunt with his question that Julius answered straightaway. "Yes!" He blushed as Blood was satisfied with the answer he got from the boy.

"Why don't I help you instead of Elliot?"

Julius stared at him with disbelief. _Blood, helping me?_ He just stared.

"Is that a yes?" Blood smirked.

"Uh..uh yeah…" mumbled Julius. Blood walked over to Julius and sat down next to him. He was really casual and even propped his feet onto the small table. Julius just stared at the ground.

"Julius, you see Alice might have someone she likes already," said Blood. The boy's mouth hung open and he looked at Blood with sad eyes. "WHAT?"

Blood chuckled. Julius tugged on Blood's sleeve and asked him, "Alice really has someone else she likes? Who?" This really was unlike Julius. He demanded to know and Blood kept on chuckling to himself.

"See you already messed up here."

"What do you mean?" Julius started to raise his voice.

"You're reacting with too much emotion," said Blood with a calm and stern voice.

"Is that bad?" Julius calmed down and stared at the mafia boss again.

"Yes it is. You should always act calm and if possible, try not to look too interested in her or else she might be freaked out," said Blood. Obviously he didn't really know much about girls or Alice either.

"What can I do to impress Alice then?" asked Julius. He was confused on what Blood explained to him.

"You should be more like me," said Blood. "You need to be more cool and collected and calm." (hahaha!)

"So I should only wave my gun around when I get pissed off like you?" said Julius with a smirk. He flashed his gun at the mafia boss before putting it away.

Blood growled. "No, just be... just have less emotion!" Blood's plan of getting Alice to hate Julius might take a bit longer than he thought it would. _I should probably embarass the boy at onee-san's ball this week..._

Blood and Julius argued for a moment but then they continued conversing and actually didn't fight after that. But in front of the door, the twins had their ears pressed against it.

"Can you hear what they're saying brother?" asked Dee.

"Nuh-uh… They're talking too softly!" said Dum with an annoyed face. They wanted to eavesdrop on them. It was really weird for their boss to voluntarily help out people.

"Wait, I hear something… They're talking about Alice!" said Dee with a smile on his face.

"Alice you say? Maybe boss is doing the same thing like the stupid hare!" said Dum with a small giggle. Then, a shadow cast upon the bloody twins.

"Stupid hare?" said Elliot with a tint of anger in his voice.

"No you got it wrong," they said.

"Then what is it?" said Elliot, teeth clenched together.

"It's STUPID," said Dum.

"PINHEAD," said Dee.

"HARE!" They finished the sentence together before kicking Elliot in the shin and running off.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" screamed Elliot. He ran away from the door before Blood could see him.

"Elliot… He better not be slacking off," muttered Blood. He closed the door and continued on with 'teaching' Julius about controlling his emotions (and becoming an emotionless person).

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I think I lost too much of my ideas during my three days without a laptop X( Oh yeah thanks crazzy2000 (did i spell it right?) for the idea for this chapter... without it i might have taken a bit longer hehe :) Well, a few more 'grace' lessons before the ball. I shall do some girl time with Vivaldi! yay! :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Forget it!

**Seo Hyun here! I'm sorry once again! I haven't been on computers lately because of classes. I've been attending some "pre-classes" that start about a week before school actually starts, so I've been busy, hehe! Plus we got flooding and the power has been throwing a lot of mood swings! Luckily, I got a laptop! Well, sorry if the story kind of sucks…. I don't remember much! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Forget it!<p>

Alice immediately collapsed onto Boris's bed right after their day long shopping trip and lesson. She tossed several of the shopping bags onto the floor and sighed. Boris gave a small frown as he picked them up and placed them next to the other bags on the couch.

"No need to throw your clothes so ruthlessly Alice," said Boris. He spent money on her and this is what he gets? He lay down next to the eleven year old and played with her hair.

"So…. whatcha wanna do now?" Boris asked with a nonchalant face.

Alice frowned. "I don't know. I thought you're the teacher…. shouldn't you know what to teach me?" She slapped his hand and sat up, combing her hair.

"No need to be mean either," pouted Boris. He licked his hand and stared at her.

"Oh… since you're done with appearances and how a boy's mind works, why don't we work on some intimate things," said Boris with mischievousness written all over his face. Alice stared at him innocently.

"What do you mean by intimate things?" asked Alice. The only intimate thing she knew how to do was holding hands and kiss—

Her thoughts stopped. "Boris….are you going to teach me how to kiss?"

Boris started to laugh. _I was going to teach her about 'that' but kissing is fine._

"Come here Alice…."

**Back at the hatter's mansion:**

"You're doing very well Julius," said Blood with satisfaction. Over these past few cycles (since time is unpredictable here) he's been teaching Julius how to become a gentleman; in other words how to become more like him.

"You really think so onii-sama?" asked Julius. He's been calling him with honorifics because he respected the mafia boss for teaching him about girls. Julius's image completely changed. He wore a cute—er—I mean handsome suit like Blood and instead of having a top hat, he carried a watch, just like how he was when he was older.

"I think you're ready for the next lesson," said Blood. "I have arranged negotiations with the amusement park and you can come along and see how a man handles annoying and aggravating situations." Julius gave a smile and followed the older man out of the mansion.

**Back at the amusement park:**

"Boris are you sure that kissing starts with the neck?" asked Alice. Boris was sitting next to her on the bench in the park. Luckily for him, the park was closed for the day due to negotiations with Blood.

"Yeah Alice! Usually let the guys start first," said Boris. He gave a small smile to her.

"Why do guys get to kiss the girls first?" asked Alice.

"Because we're guys!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Do you want to learn or not?" threatened Boris. He really wanted to teach her how to kiss. He leaned in closer to the tween who started to blush.

"Yes, I want to learn," she mumbled.

"Good!" said Boris. "Now, see where I'm pointing?" He poked at Alice's neck, near her shoulders. She nodded her head. "That's were guys usually start."

He started to move in closer to the young girl and soon, he was on top of her. "B-b-boris?" Alice only managed to stutter and blush as he kissed… well more like licked her neck and made her feel all lightheaded.

"Then Alice, as the guy starts moving up your neck, he will start placing kisses near your lips," said Boris with a tint of happiness on his face. Alice was too weak to respond and she had no idea what this older teen was doing to her.

**Back to Julius:**

"Mary, I must simply say, you haven't changed at all," said Blood said with a suave look on his face. Gowland's eyes grew fire and he shouted back at Blood.

"STOP CALLING ME MARY!"

"Mary seems really mad right now onii-sama," said Julius with a smirk on his face. Blood smiled. He's learning fast.

"Blood you idiot! Is that Julius? Why did you tell him?" shouted Gowland. Julius was the only person who didn't make fun of his name, until now, when Blood brainwashed him with all these things.

"Mary, I have no idea what you are talking about. He just wants to see the young miss," said Blood calmly. A small blush crept upon Julius's face as Blood mentioned the 'young miss'.

"Stop calling me Mary and I'll find her for you!" Gowland pouted. He dragged the two outside to find her.

**Meanwhile:**

"Boris! Stop it!" Alice struggled under the cat boy's grip. She was underneath him as he continued kissing her on her neck and jaw line. "BORIS STOP!"

"Oh Alice, I thought I was teaching you?" said Boris with an innocent voice. Alice paid no attention and started to scream.

"GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" Boris tried to calm her down, but he was pretty stupid himself. He was still on top of the poor girl, making it look that he was trying to do something to her.

Gowland walked down the pathway and stopped. "Is someone screaming? Or is that just me?" Blood stopped as well and listened. "Hm… It might just be some faceless person being attacked…"

Julius froze and he felt the color leave his cheeks. He knew those screams and shouts from anywhere. "Alice!" He ran off as fast as he could.

"Julius? Wait up!" Shouted Gowland. Blood groaned and followed the two.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" she struggled under Boris and Boris continued on with the 'lesson'.

"Alice, struggling just makes it harder ya know?" said Boris with a grin. Just before he could do anything else, Julius came into the scene.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He violently shoved Boris off of Alice and carried her—bridal style. "You have no right to touch her!"

Boris gave a small grin before pulling out his gun. "Oh I see that you have been taught well Julius." Julius put Alice down on her feet, but still wrapped on arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Alice blushed at the close proximity they were at.

"What did you do to her you creep?"

"Aww! That's not nice! I was just teaching her about kissing!" said Boris sheepishly. Julius growled and he pulled out his gun. Both of them were about to shoot until Gowland came.

***SCREEEECHHHH!***

Everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears for mercy. The terrible noise finally stopped and all of them looked at him with dagger eyes.

"Sorry kiddos! I don't want any of you to get hurt, especially Alice," winked Gowland.

"What were you thinking Julius?" asked Blood. He arrived right after the horrible noise. "You're supposed to be a gentleman, not a barbarian."

Julius scoffed and took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little. "I don't care. I want a new teacher 'cause none of the stuff you taught me helped!" He threw his tie at the mafia boss who was surprised at Julius's actions.

Alice joined in as well. "Boris, I don't want to see you…. I want a new teacher too!" Gowland laughed and found this hilarious. "Bwahaha! You guys can't even teach a simple thing about boys and girls to well… boys and girls!" He laughed on the floor as Blood scowled and Boris blushed a bit.

"Fine. I'm leaving since our 'negotiation' is finished," said Blood. He strutted off with the scowl still stuck on his face.

After Gowland stopped laughing, he dragged Boris by the tail. "And you! You're such a perv for real Boris!" Boris blushed. "I'm not! I was 'teaching' Alice!"

Alice punched him in the stomach. "Yeah right!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ouch!"

"Let's go Alice," said Julius with a smile on his face. Alice smiled back at him. He grabbed her hand and they left the amusement park, the sun setting beautifully behind them.

"Do they even know where they're going?" asked Boris. He scratched his head. "Oh well—ouch!" Gowland yanked the boy's tail and continued to drag him to his room for punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? I made the chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for the loss of time! ;D I find this funny because Boris couldn't even teach Alice properly without doing something wrong haha! XD and Blood was turning Julius into a mini-me. bwahahaha! For some reason, I really want to end this fanfic right now, but I my conscience is telling me to keep writing! X) Any suggestions for the next chapter? When should they turn back into normal? :O<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Just for Tonight

**Seo Hyun here! I'm sorry if this update is late! I know I haven't updated for a days…. And I promised myself I would update by this Sunday, but it was 9/11, so we went to Washington D.C. Sorry if the story starts to get a bit weird... I'm kind of lost on the story line! :P Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Just for Tonight<p>

Right after Julius and Alice walked off together, they realized that they were lost (for the second time) in the woods. They stayed on the path, but soon it got really dark and there was no light.

"Julius, I'm scared… I can't see anything," said Alice in a quivering voice. Julius just held her hand. "Don't be scared."

Before Julius could say anything else, something rustled from the bushes. "What was that?" asked Alice. For some reason, it felt like déjà vu all over again…. The bushes rustled even more and suddenly a figure popped out.

"AHHHH!" screamed Julius and Alice. They started running aimlessly in any direction and both crashed into a tree. The figure approached them.

"Go away!" screeched Alice. She started to kick and then heard a groan. "Owww…." said the figure.

"Is that… Ace?" Julius recognized the voice.

"Yep! That's me!" said Ace in a cheery voice. "Alice-chan! You didn't need to kick me 'there'. It really hurt you know!" He said while rubbing his "precious" spot. Ace turned on his flashlight and shined it in both of the tweens' faces.

"Ace, sorry… but you shouldn't have scared us like that!" said Alice in an annoyed voice.

"It's your guys' fault for running off for no reason!" said Ace. "Say, we're you guys on the run from authority?" asked Ace in a teasing tone.

"We weren't doing anything, you human trafficker," said Julius in a cold tone. "Ouch, no need to be Mr. Grouchy!" said Ace, who was "hurt" by Julius's words.

"Just take us away from the amusement park and the hatter's mansion!" yelled the two.

"Fine, fine! But we gotta camp first! It's way too dark and you have no idea what kind of creatures might be lurking in the dark," said Ace in a sinister tone. The two felt a shiver go down their spine before following the knight to his campsite.

"Why's there only one tent Ace?" asked Julius.

"Why not?" said Ace with a goofy smile.

The two of them sighed before going inside the tent with Ace. For the longest time, they just stared at each other's faces. Ace smiled reassuringly to the both of them, but they felt uncomfortable just being with the knight.

"Alice, come here," said Ace. "Why?" asked Alice. Ace didn't give an answer and just grabbed her arm, putting his ear to her chest. Alice's face flushed as he hugged her and stayed in this position.

"Hey! Get off of her!" said Julius, feeling a bit jealous. Alice squirmed beneath Ace, but he was way too strong. "Alice, relax, I'm just listening to your heartbeat."

"My-my heart?" Apparently Alice had forgotten that the role-holders all had clocks as hearts. Ace smiled sadly. "Your heart is not the same as ours Alice," reminded the knight. A memory flashed across Alice and suddenly turned to Julius. "You're the one that fixes their clocks right?" Julius already knew his role as a child and nodded his head.

Ace let go of Alice and shoved her over to Julius. "Go ahead, I'm not looking," smiled Ace. He turned around and snuggled into his sleeping bag. Alice and Julius looked at each other, blushing. Slowly, Julius moved his head over Alice's chest and began to listen to her heart beat.

_Ba-dump…. Ba-dump_

The sound was sweet and it was so different, so unique from his clock. Alice felt herself blush, but then she calmed down and hugged him. Both of them lay down next to each other, holding each other tightly. The lantern grew dim and the both of them began to fall asleep.

Their position shifted and Julius was holding Alice to his chest. She heard his clock beating.

_Tick-tock… Tick-tock_

The sound was completely different from hers, but it beat the same time as her heart.

Julius could smell Alice's hair, which had a clean and sweet smell. He breathed it in as he held her tightly. The two of them unconsciously looked at each other with dreamy eyes.

"Julius?"

Julius didn't say anything, as he began to lean in closer to Alice's face.

**Back at Clover Tower:**

"NIGHTMARE-SAMA!" shouted Gray. Ever since Julius disappeared with Ace, clover tower has been out of control. Broken clocks filled his desk and the entire room. Gray had no idea how to fix the clocks and all he could do is fill out the paper work for each clock. He began to pull his hair as stress began to build up.

"Nightmare-sama! Honestly! You must help find someone else to repair these clocks or else Wonderland's going to be in trouble!" lectured Gray. He found the incubus hiding underneath his desk sucking his thumb.

"But Gray! I'm really tired myself," said Nightmare. "Plus I saw A—"

Gray cut the incubus off. "I don't care! I'm tired too, but at least I'm doing some work to make the tower function! If we don't find Julius soon or someone else, Wonderland might as well be dead!"

"But A—"

"No 'buts' Nightmare!"

"But—"

"I said-"

"BUT ALICE AND JULIUS WILL BE TURNING NORMAL SOON!" shouted the incubus. He never raised his voice like this before. Gray was shocked. Nightmare began to hack out a bunch of blood, but he continued.

"I just felt something. Alice and Julius are together, but it seems like their bodies will be turning back to their adult forms. The only catch is…. I think they have to…." Nightmare's voice trailed off.

"They have to do what?" asked the ex-assasin.

"I think they'll have to—kiss." said Nightmare with uncertainty in his voice. Gray slapped his forehead and sighed. He stayed silent and dragged the incubus by the collar, taking him to work.

"NOOO!" cried out Nightmare as he was being dragged into the room of broken clocks.

**Back at the campsite:**

As Julius leaned in closer to Alice, a hand grabbed Alice by the waist tugging her away form Julius. Alice yelped and turned around to find Ace holding her.

"Ace!" growled Julius.

"Shhh! Just for tonight, Julius," winked Ace. Julius looked at the knight with weird eyes. Ace just smiled and blew a kiss to the eleven year old boy that kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch…"

"Serves you right…."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was okay... I think I could've done better but I'm already loosing the story from not doing it so long! X( Well, it seems like Nightmare knows what's going to happen, but what will the events be that lead up to that... Kiss? hahah XD Any suggestions, comments?<br>**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9: Not Heart Castle

**Seo Hyun here! Here is a little present for you fanfiction readers who like Tweenage days! I know that people have been messaging me about it and feel pretty sad to put it on hiatus :( here is a chapter for it, but I'm not sure if it'll be spectacular…. I hope you'll all like it! Please enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Not Heart Castle<p>

Morning dawned the trio who were camping in the middle of woods. Alice felt all groggy and blinked a few times before getting adjusted to the sunlight. But, something was heavy. Really heavy. The young brunette looked in front of her and found Ace's head (turned to its side) listening to her heart. She suddenly blushed and screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she cried. Julius woke up immediately and found Alice struggling under Ace's deadly grip. "Hey! Ace! Get off of her!" Julius tried pulling Alice from underneath Ace, but Ace (eyes closed) hung onto Alice as if he was going to die. "Aw, but I just want to listen to her heart!" whined Ace, who finally "woke" up. Alice and Julius punched him in the stomach, making him bend over in pain. "That wasn't really nice," groaned Ace. Julius just sighed while Alice readjusted her clothes.

"Shouldn't we get going—" and Julius was cut off by some strange voice and fog. He recognized the place. "Are we sleeping?" asked Alice. She came from a distance and saw Julius through the fog. "Where's Ace?"

"I'm right here!" said Ace in a merry tone. He was hanging upside down, holding onto nothing. "Why are you even here?" commented Julius. "What? I'm keeping an eye on you two!" winked Ace. Julius just blushed while Alice turned away.

From the fog, Nightmare appeared. The incubus coughed a bit before speaking. "I bet you're all wondering why I summoned you guys like this," he started. "Not really," replied Julius. "Don't care," said Alice. "We just want to get back to the castle," said Ace. Nightmare sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but do you two want to get back to normal?"

"Normal?" said Julius and Alice at the same time. They didn't realize that they were tweenagers . They thought they were supposed to be ones. The two of them eyed Nightmare suspiciously. "Then what is normal?" asked Alice. The incubus smiled. "Well," he said as pointing to the two. "You're supposed to be 16 Alice, while Julius is supposed to be 21." (A/N This is merely a guess, I honestly do not know their real ages and if you do know, please correct me! Thanks!)

"Huh?" The two of them were confused. "See Alice?" said Ace. "And we were lovers too!" Julius hit Ace's head, making the knight loose balance and fall on the "ground". "You guys were not lovers, we lived—" Julius paused. He suddenly felt memories rushing in his head. Alice lived with him, Gray, and Nightmare at the clock tower. Alice always made coffee and watched him do clocks or helped out Gray and Nightmare.

"I see that you've regained some memories?" asked Nightmare, who obviously knew. Julius rubbed his forehead. "You okay Julius?" asked Alice.

Julius nodded. "I'm fine… Nightmare, how are we supposed to go back to normal then if we aren't supposed to be this age?" he asked. Nightmare sighed. "You have to kiss!"

Ace made a funny face and teased the two who blushed in embarrassment. "What?" asked Nightmare. "Did I say something funny?" The incubus coughed up some blood.

Ace laughed. "No! It's funny, 'cause they already kissed!" Nightmare's mouth opened wide in amazement. "They ki-kissed already?"

"They kissed the first time they met after that circus accident!" laughed Ace. Alice blushed more and hit Ace. "That was an ACCIDENT!"

"Ye-yeah," stuttered Julius. "We ACCIDENTILY, fell on each other and it just happened," said Julius sheepishly. Nightmare studied the two. "Hmm, but it seems like that kiss had no meaning then. You guys have to kiss for real!"

Julius slapped Nightmare on the back, making the sickly man cough even more. "What was that for?" asked Nightmare. "That was for saying silly things! Why would I even want to kiss her?" he blurted out. Huge mistake. And wrong way to say, "I'm embarrassed about this". Julius covered his mouth and Ace's mouth turned into an 'O' shape. Alice's eyes turned wide. "I see how it is Julius," mumbled Alice. She disappeared from the dream world on her own accord.

"Wait Alice! I didn't mean to—" Julius stopped talking and realized he said something stupid. Nightmare sighed. "You gotta fix this yourself Julius," said Nightmare. He disappeared as well and Ace waved him goodbye. "See ya around Julius! I hope you and Alice get back together again!" he smiled and disappeared too. "But I-I…" Julius just sat down before disappearing too.

The sun's rays hit the ground through the trees sharply. Julius opened his eyes to find Ace there, but Alice nowhere to be found. "Where's Alice?" asked Julius as he rubbed his eyes.

"She was already gone by the time I got back from Nightmare's creepy dream world," smiled Ace. The aura around him didn't fit the smile he gave Julius. Julius shuddered and stood up. "Then, what'll I do?" asked Julius. He looked at the sky with distant eyes.

"I can't believe he said that!" said Alice as she treaded through the woods, getting farther and farther away from the direction to Heart Castle.

"I mean, he could've at least said it more gently! Am I not likeable?" Alice rubbed her eyes as tears began to form. She stopped walking as she came across this huge gray and boring building. At the top was a clock. The door opened. Alice peered inside and found a figure that came out so quickly.

"Ack!" Alice fell to the ground and looked up. The young man was handsome. Piercing eyes and grayish silver hair and long overcoat. "Alice is that you?" said the man. Alice was still crying and didn't know what to say. The man just hugged her. "Alice! We were worried! Nightmare-sama and I!" said the man. Alice felt happy for some reason in his embrace. It felt like…. Lo-Lo-…. Alice couldn't remember the name. He was just like here though.

"Come inside! You must be hungry and tired," said the man. He led her up the stairwell and opened a door to a room. Inside, was Nightmare on the couch, a desk, boxes of broken clocks, and a fireplace.

"Nightmare, I found Alice! She was right outside the tower," said the young man. "Oh good job Gray!" said Nightmare. "Your name is Gray?" asked Alice. She looked at him again and suddenly remembered the times she was at the clock tower. "Gray!" she hugged him. Gray blushed a little and smiled. "Yeah, it's me," said Gray.

Nightmare smiled. "Gray, you better not steal her away," commented the incubus. He drank his tea in silence. Gray looked at him strangely. "Well, why don't you change your clothes. You should have some extra clothes in your room upstairs," said Gray looking at Alice's dirty attire from the woods. Alice smiled. "Thanks Gray."

"No problem," said Gray. "By the way, where is Julius?" asked Gray. Alice just frowned and marched upstairs without saying a word. "Did I say something wrong Nightmare?" asked Gray. Nightmare just shook his head. "Ignore it, it's just a lover's quarrel." Gray nodded his head and stopped, realizing the words that Nightmare had just said. _Lover's quarrel?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? How was it everyone? I felt pretty good about it this time! :) I'll update this again next week before my midterms start, along with the new story for La Corda d'Oro and Forbidden Kiss ;) Sounds like a good deal? :D <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Clock Tower Memories

**Yay, more updates :) I'm so glad I'm on break this week! xD I hope you enjoy this chapter of Tweenage Days :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Clock Tower Memories<p>

"_Julius, you're going to get sick if you keep working overtime!" Scolded Alice. Julius was focused on his pile of clocks that Ace brought in a few hours ago. It just kept growing and about five time periods passed already. "Julius!" Alice stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She placed a mug of coffee loudly on his desk, causing a few clock parts to rattle. "Okay, okay I'll take a break… such a forceful woman," muttered Julius. But Inwardly, he was smiling and glad that she forced him to take a break._

"_Alice, thank you," said Julius as he put his coffee mug to his lips. "Huh? What for?" asked Alice. She put her mug of coffee down and gave him a strange look. It wasn't very often that Julius would say thank you out of the blue. "Well… you're always there for me…" mumbled Julius. He felt his face get hot as he said this. Alice's cheeks went a bit pink as well. "Well, don't worry, I'll always be here for you," smiled Alice. Julius blushed, but smiled back at her as well. "I—" before Julius could say anything else, Nightmare and Ace busted through the door._

"_GET OUT ACE AACCKK" Nightmare hacked up blood and passed out onto the floor. "Geez Nightmare, you're ruining Julius's floor," said Ace, who brought another bag of clocks dripping with blood. _

_Another sweet moment ruined, though Julius as he popped a vein. "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!"_

Alice rubbed her eyes as a memory resurfaced back. "Julius…." She murmured his name and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have walked away like that… he might be worried about me now."

* * *

><p>Back in the woods near Heart Castle...<p>

"Ace, you're annoying stop following me!" Julius shoved Ace back to the right and walked in the opposite direction. "Aw, but aren't you supposed to take me to Heart Castle?" asked Ace.

"No! And I don't even need to go there… not there since Alice went the opposite direction!" shouted Julius. They found her hair bow on the forest floor and it faced the opposite direction of Heart Castle. "Then where are you going?" asked Ace.

"I don't know! Wherever is!" answered Julius. He was getting worried that Alice might have been abducted by a stranger like Ace. "I hope she's okay," murmured Julius.

"_Alice?" Julius called out Alice's name as he sat in his seat. "Alice? Where are you?" Julius put his tools and clock down and looked around. He couldn't feel her presence in the kitchen nor the living area. He felt his clock grow heavy. "Maybe… did she leave?" Julius remembered the time Blood tried to get Alice to leave. Julius sighed and frowned. "I guess it deserves me right…"_

"_Deserves who right?" asked Alice as she entered his office. "Alice!" Julius got up and quickly gave her a hug. "Where did you go? You had me worried!" Julius was flustered and Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you were so focused on your clocks that I left with Boris to the amusement park. Sorry, I didn't know I would be gone for seven periods… I should've said something…" Alice said apologetically. _

_Julius realized he was flustered for no reason and he blushed. "Ahem.. well I'm glad your back…"_

_An awkward silence filled the air and Alice gave a nervous laugh. "I'll get us some coffee."_

Another memory filled Julius's mind and it made him realize how important Alice was to him. "I guess my older self really did love her," said Julius. Ace smiled and looked at Julius. "You're growing up, Julius."

Soon they approached clock tower and Ace suddenly remembered why he was wandering around. "Oh yeah! I didn't need to go to heart castle! I needed to deliver something to clock tower for Julius… but you're here haha!" Julius smacked his forehead and sighed. "I wonder how I dealt with you…"

Julius knocked on the door and Gray opened the door. "It's you!" Gray forced a slight smile at Julius and frowned at Ace. "What are you doing here knight?" Ace smiled darkly. "I should be asking you the same thing…"

Julius was confused. "What?" Gray sighed. "You're such an idiot Ace. I work and live here, remember? You have bad memory and it's not like you lost it… maybe you did…." Muttered Gray. Gray quickly grabbed Julius and slammed the door on Ace, who was about to through two daggers he stuffed in his jacket. Ace knocked loudly on the door. "Aw, c'mon Gray! Let me in!" Gray shouted, "As if I would let an idiot knight like you in!"

Gray locked the door and led Julius upstairs to the main living space.

"Nightmare, I don't think Gray would want you to burn those files," said Alice. She sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate. "It's okay, just stay quiet okay, Alice-chan?" smiled Nightmare. Alice threw a marshmallow at his head. "Don't just call me Alice-chan!"

"Alice-chan~ " Alice frowned and threw a bunch of marshmallows at his head. "Ouch! Stop it!" shouted Nightmare. "Then don't call me Alice-chan!" shouted Alice. "Geez, you're so childish compared to your older self!"

In response Alice threw more marshmallows. Suddenly, Gray entered the room with Julius and both of them were hit by a barrage of marshmallows. "Ow! What is this?!" said Gray. He blocked the marshmallows with his hand. Alice blushed and stopped throwing them. "It was Nightmare's fault Gray…" Alice was about to run to Gray, but stopped as soon as she saw Julius standing behind him.

"Oh Julius…" Alice blushed and looked away. "I smell love in the – ouch!" Gray threw a small spoon at Nightmare's forehead. "Well, I'll leave you two… Nightmare? Where did you put those files?" asked Gray, who already saw them burning in the fireplace Nightmare gulped.

"NOOOOOO!" Nightmare screamed as Gray dragged him to the upper levels of the clock tower where the main office was.

When they finally left, it was just Julius and Alice. "Hey there," said Julius. Alice blushed again and walked towards the couch. Julius followed. "I'm… I'm really sorry about earlier… about what I said. I didn't mean it," said Julius.

"It's… It's okay… I feel like I've been always compared to people," said Alice, referencing to a memory she remembered. "I know I'm not pretty or anything…"

Julius closed the gap between them. "No! You're pretty! No actually beautiful!" Julius was already red in the cheeks, but he looked at Alice confidently. It seems like his younger self had a lot more confidence than his older self.

"Really?" Alice looked at him and smiled. "I really… I really like you Julius."

* * *

><p><strong>It's so cute when kids like Julius and Alice confess! xD Well... this story is coming to an end... and seems like there's going to be a couple.. of jealou people haha! Any comments? suggestions?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


	11. Chapter 11: So Close

**Hmm… this is almost ending as well… I'm so sad that this fanfic will end soon. I remembered when I finished Our Baby, Alice-chan! I was so upset because it ended… (but technically not since I'm writing up this sequel, but still…) Also my order for the twins manga came! (Clover no Kuni no Alice!) Well, enjoy this chapter of Tweenage Days! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: So Close<p>

"I really… I really like you Julius," said Alice. She shyly spoke to him and looked him in the eye. Julius blushed. "I like you too Alice."

The two of them sat on the couch and held hands, staring at the fireplace. "I heard from Nightmare that we have to… umm…" Alice looked at Julius. "Have to what?"

"Well… you know how they keep saying we're supposed to be older than what we are now?"

"Yeah," Alice continued looking at the fireplace.

"To get back to our original selves we have to… kiss," Julius's voice was already soft and he was blushing away from Alice's direction.

Realization dawned onto Alice as she heard what Julius said. "I like you, so I don't mind," smiled Alice. The two tweens looked at each other again and both of them blushed. "Close your eyes," said Julius. Alice smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for Julius's kiss.

Just as Julius leaned over to Alice, someone banged the door open. "ALICEE! ~~~" Peter barged through the door along with Ace, who was holding his sword. Julius quickly pulled himself away and blushed. "What are you guys doing here?"

Peter saw Alice and took her by the arm. "I should be asking you the same clockmaker!"

"Clockmaker?" Julius was still confused about his own identity. "Aw come on Peter, poor Julius doesn't have much of his memory back yet," said Ace. Suddenly a wave of memories came into Julius's head. He saw himself sitting at the empty desk that occupied the room they were in. Alice was there and Ace was delivering clocks. _What is Ace to me anyways? _thought Julius.

Before Julius could complete his thoughts Ace decided to do something stupid. "Now, where's that lizard? He slithered away from me!" Ace was about to run up the stairs and was immediately knocked down by Gray.

"What's all the noise besides this knight?" asked Gray, who casually kicked Ace again. He was tired of Ace's antics and was ready to kick everyone out because of the noise. He felt like a nanny taking care of three kids. "I'm taking Alice now!" Peter picked up Alice and dashed towards the door.

"Hey! Come back!" Julius was already tired and he just wanted to be with Alice. Suddenly, Ace picked up Julius. "Don't worry Julius, I'll help you!" Ace, along with Julius, ran after Peter who still held Alice like a sack of potatoes.

"They're quite noisy aren't they?" said Nightmare who came downstairs for more hot chocolate. "Yes they are. But you should be getting back to work," threatened Gray. He held the same small spoon in his hand and pointed it at Nightmare. "Eep, okay!" And Nightmare ran back upstairs, hoping that he would get through the day.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Heart Castle…<p>

"Peter get back here!" shouted Julius. They were so close, but the white rabbit was surprisingly faster.

"Let me go!" cried Alice. She did not like being handled like this and couldn't take it anymore. Finally, they entered the maze. Using all the strength she had left, she kicked Peter in the "soft" spot and he fell to the ground, dropping Alice as well.

"Oof!" Alice scraped her knee and Peter was still lying on the ground holding "that" area. "Why Alice? I love you so much! I'll do anything to get you back to your normal self," Peter tried to get closer to Alice, but she just scurried away. "No! You're such a pervert Peter! You even took advantage of me when you gave me that potio—" Alice held her head in pain.

"Alice?!" Peter tried to help the girl, but the memory was coming back so he couldn't do much. Just as that was happening…

"Ace, you idiot, I hear them over there!" Peter could hear Julius's voice. Ace leapt over the hedge and landed right in front of Peter. Peter took out his gun, while Ace took out his sword. Julius rushed over to Alice. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing," defended Peter. "She's just getting a memory back… wait! Back away from her!" But before Peter could shoot at Julius, Ace swung his sword at Peter. "Not so fast!" Ace winked at Peter and both started fighting.

"Let's get out of here," said Julius. "I agree!" Alice and Julius walked out as fast as they could and they finally lost them.

They walked on for hours, but they were still stuck in the maze. "Where are we? It's been forever…" murmured Alice. There was no end in sight, but luckily they didn't run into Ace or Peter.

"I'm not sure…" Suddenly Julius spotted an opening. "Let's go in here!" He gently pulled Alice and took her hand.

"Wow…." Alice could hardly breathe. They entered a beautiful rose garden, a sanctuary. "This place is amazing," said Julius. He couldn't believe his eyes as well. He saw a lovely table for two sitting in the middle of the garden. "You should sit first," said Julius. He let Alice sit as she took in the beautiful scenery.

The two of them sat for the longest time and finally Julius spoke up.

"So…."

"So…"

They looked at each other and blushed.

"If we want to go back to normal, we should kiss," said Alice. "But I do like you," she added quickly. "Will we remember our feelings if we do kiss?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure myself," answered Julius. Now he was kind of scared that Alice might not feel the same way. As he was thinking this Alice reassured him, "Even if we forget the feelings we had this whole time, I'll still fall for you again." She smiled at him. "Because… the memories I've gotten back have shown how close we were… and I feel like we can become close like this again."

Julius smiled and took her hand. Alice closed her eyes as Julius leaned over. As soon as his lips covered hers, a bright light consumed the two of them.

* * *

><p>Back at the clock tower…<p>

"What do you want me to do?" said Gray. He was organizing some paperwork as he was talking to Blood and the rest of the Hatters.

"I want you to find them, use your assassin skills," said Blood. He was quite irritated that he wasn't as close to Alice as he would have liked. "I heard that Ace and Peter took the two them. I want them. No, actually, just Alice."

Gray sighed. He didn't really have a grudge against Blood, but he knew that Blood could be ruthless (A/N: Could be? Please Gray, this guy kills anyone he pleases to! Haha!)

Nightmare came out of the kitchen. "If you're looking for the two, they're in a beautiful rose garden!"

"Rose garden?" Blood smiled, "I see how it is…"

"Boss, where are you going?" asked Elliot. "Hmm… I'm going to have a little visit to the Queen, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm.. so why is Blood looking for Alice again? xD I have no clue! Just a little something before the end of this fanfic! :D I'm so excited to read Clover no Kuni no Alice: Blood Twins! Kyaaa~ I think my second or third favorite characters must be the twins :))) But I really like Gray too hahaha xD <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


End file.
